The Chosen Ten
by Westcompany
Summary: This isn't only a crossover between these two anime, there is something else: Kuroshitsuji, Atremis Fowl, A little little bit of KoA: amalur. if you don't know anything about some of these, it might be difficult to understand. sorry if my english is imperfect, i am italian. Enjoy. i am going to wait for feedbacks to continue.


**(A/N): Hello everybody. This is my first fanfiction.**

**I am the one and mighty Creator, you may refere to me as such, if you like, and this is a story about… several between games, anime and books. It includes: Kingdoms of Amalur: Reckoning, only the main character, who is my OC: She is MY character in the game. The other universes are: Code Geass, Artemis Fowl, Kuroshitsuji, and Sword Art Online. **

**The Timeline: for KoA: Reckoning it is right after the defeat of Tirnoch, for Kuroshitsuji after the fight with the Angel, for SAO after the Mother's Rosario Arc, for Code Geass after episode Re; of season 2 (the last episode), and finally for Artemis fowl after the Atlantis Complex book, during the time skip. Well, enjoy.**

**(Disclaimer): I do not possess any of the shows, games or series that appear in this fiction. I do possess the OC's name, but that doesn't count.**

**Chapter 1: Some unfortunate circumstances.**

**Amethyn, 10.001 a. A., somewhere between dimensions.**

The Fateless one, Allison, was at her apotheosis. Tirnoch was falling in the abyss of her dimensional prison, and the war was finally over. She fainted.

When she awoke, she found herself in some kind of dimensional rupture. The place was glowing with energy, and the surroundings were pale white, with some hints of red and blue, all seemingly flowing swiftly. She looks around. At the very center of the zone, was a strange looking altar of sort. She moved towards it.

England, 1861, somewhere close London.

At the meantime, Ciel Phantomhive was sitting on a marble bench, in a ruin. Sebastian was about to steal his soul… but as he tried, he felt a greater energy approaching the duo. He tried to grab the boy and run, but something was grabbing him, and pulling him back. And then, everything went black.

When he came back from the dark void that is "sleep" for demons, he realized that he wasn't in the same place as before. And that next to him was Ciel, still knocked out from whatever had brought them here. Wherever "here" was. There was an altar at the center of the room, and near the altar, a woman. He grabbed the boy and approached the altar.

**Japan, 2018, east from Tokyo. **

It wasn't a great day for Lelouch vi Britannia, former emperor of the world, and code bearer. Actually, he had just died. Therefore, I don't see how you could be happy about it. Anyways, he was sitting on a pile of hay, near C.C.. "Why the sad face? Want some pizza?" she asked. "Please, C.C., can I please have some time after what happened?" he answered. "Fine by me, but you don't know what you just lost" she said, smirking. "Apart from my life?" he said, looking even more depressed. "Aw come on! Cheer up! I can't stand being close to you! I understand you are sad and everything, but you can at least still have new adventures! You are ALIVE!" She said, standing up, looking a bit angry. "Humph. Tell me: what can I do considering I am "the demon emperor"? Everyone will try to kill me! Like over and over again! THE WORLD HATES ME! There are maybe five persons that understand what I did and why!" he said, shouting. Then he ran off. Problem is: he is just as skilled as a platypus on stamina. And about three minutes later he was on his knees, exhausted. Say it is fate, say it is coincidence, say it is the author, someone came by and helped him to his feet. Only to jump in fear when he saw his face. "LELOUCH?" Kallen shouted. "Is that you lelouch?" "Wha… Kallen? What are you doing here?" "I am here for the student council, it was something about the village up ahead… you are ALIVE? We all saw you die!" she shouted, half angry half surprised. "Well… surprise…" he said, still panthing from the run. "Oh hello Kallen, how was your day?" "C.C.? is that you?" "Yeah… I went looking for lelouch when he ran off, some time ago." The newly arrived C.C. said, looking kind of amused from this unexpected encounter. "Will someone explain me what the fu…" they all fainted.

When they awoke, they found themselves in a strange place. There was an altar at the center of the room. There were three persons, a woman in some suit of armor, a man and a small boy. They were apparently ignoring each other. The trio started venturing towards the altar, when a loud noise was heard behind them and someone with a zero outfit fell from a portal. "What… where am I… LELOUCH? What…" "Later. Now let's go ask them if they know anything, shall we, Suzaku?"

A few minutes before…

"Nunnaly, I'm going to bed, all right? Anything you need?" Suzaku asked "no, zero, don't worry. You know, you remind me of my Big Brother, before, when he was still the one he used to be." She said. "Yes, I know…" "Did you say something?" "No, don't worry. Good night." He went to his bedroom, and, as he looked out the window, at the new world of peace he and his friend had built, he felt like something was going to happen. And then he fainted.

Present time…

"And that's how I got here…" "Ok ok now let's go" said lelouch.

**Heaven city, 2000 and something, somewhere under earth's mantle**.

"I said I am fine, Holly! It's been four weeks since my last symptom!" Artemis said, for about the fourth time. "I know, but you need some more time to…" "No!" I want to go to my family, my brothers, my mother, my father, Butler, and my projects." He shouted. "Do I have to prove it? Four, four, four, four!" is that good enough for you?" "fine! But let me go with you, at least! I want to make sure that everything is all right!" holly said. "Fine! Just don't bother me again!" "Thanks." She said, looking relieved. "Let's go". As they approached the shuttle for surface, they fainted.

The duo awoke in one of the strangest places so far. And they had seen _really _strange places. There was an altar at the center of the room. And in the room where seven more persons, all approaching the altar. They moved towards it, if only to ask what the fuck was going on.

**Tokyo, 2025, Kirigaya kazuto's room.**

Kazuto was sitting on the bed, with the nervegear in the hands, thinking about the things that had happened since the SAO incident… when he suddenly fainted. Some kilometers away, in Asuna's room, was happening the same. Except she didn't faint. Some seconds later, Kazuto awakened on the ground of some strange room. He had his ALO outfit on, for some reason, and there was an altar in the center of the room. He ventured towards it.

**The Room of Infinite Possibilities, **_**unknown**_**, in the gap between the material realms.**

The chosen ten were around the strange looking altar. It was truly strange. It was flat, made of obsidian, smooth, and enlisted with the words "_Do you truly believe in the truth_?" none of the group was talking, until Artemis said "does any of you know what this place is? Or how we got here?" the first to answer was Sebastian. "I sadly don't, and neither does the young master." Then came the turn of Lelouch. "I think we all came here after some unfortunate circumstances." then Allison said "Hey! there is something else enlisted here! …_the blood of the chosen ten shall shatter the fourth wall, even though only for a handful of minutes… _that's what it says here. By the way, I'm Allison. Nice to meet you, I guess." After this revelation, C.C. said "Does that mean we have to bleed on that altar? Gross!" Kazuto, although surprised, said "Well, the way I see it is: anyway there isn't much else we can do, right? This room is empty, and maybe this "fourth wall" is the way out!" "Hold on" Ciel said. "We don't even know if we ARE these "chosen ten" the enlisted text talks about!" "Who else?" said Suzaku. "We are the only ones here!" "I think this is worth a shot." Said Holly. "What other chances do we have anyways? And I can always cure you with magic, later" "wait you have _magic_?" asked an incredulous Lelouch. "Yes" said Artemis. "If that's the point I have that too" pointed out Allison. "And it goes far beyond cure" "As it appears that everyone here has some knowledge upon supernatural activities, I am a demon" said Sebastian. "And I am bond with the young master, Earl Ciel Phantomhive." "And I am Kirigaya Kazuto. Is this actually real? Or is this just another game?" "Game? Why a game? Since when… oh, you must be from some different timeline." Said Artemis. "I think we should, in fact, at least try to bleed on the altar." Said C.C.. And with this, she cut her palm with a knife that Allison handed her. Allison herself did such thing, and then Suzaku, Kallen, Lelouch, Sebastian… only Ciel was reluctant, until Holly promised him to cure him right after. Then, they all let a drop of blood fall on the altar. It had a strange behavior: it levitated and reunited in the exact center of the obsidian block. When all the blood was mixed, a thunder struck the altar, and the surroundings changed: while it was white and swiftly flowing around, now everything was black. Still, there was light, coming from an unknown source.

**Greetings, adventurers! **A voice said, coming from apparently nowhere.

**This, if you were wondering, is the Room of Infinite Possibilities. Here, anything can, and will, happen. I am the creator. In a few plains of existence, I am Omnipotent. This is one of them. I brought you here for a reason: you have to accomplish a mission. Namely, you shall have to visit every universe that you come from, apart from one. We will change history and influence the material plain!**

**And now, you will forget about this encounter, and awaken in the universe I shall choose. Go now!**

"No! Wait! We…" they all fainted at the same time, leaving at the meantime the Room of Infinite Possibilities.


End file.
